Soldiers of Honor AU
by BisexualEliAyase
Summary: A World War II type AU featuring the main hero character and the Soldier Game Trio going through all sorts batshit crazy missions based off from both Medal of Honor Allied Assault and Medal of Honor Frontline with probably one special mission or two in store


**Soldiers of Honor AU**

 **Prologue: Prior to the first mission**

 **Summary** : After reading WWII Love Live AU fanfic called Frontline-Hearts by Lieutenant Bird, who I must say, has done awesome job and work on that fanfiction story (it's still a work in progress for him as that story is long in terms of chapter word count and plot). So I decided on handling my own WWII AU; however, in its own meaningful way, it is being based off the famous Medal of Honor WWII series (using both Allied Assault and Frontline campaign story). **Old creative idea and inspiration by Lieutenant Bird (some credit belongs to this person)**

The heroic protagonist will be the flagship AU character is Derek F. Westbrook (Frost) as a U.S. Army Ranger and O.S.S. agent under the command of Major General Stanley Hargrove of the Office of Strategic Services (O.S.S.), who will be fighting against the Nazi War Machine. He will be an experimental super soldier who has superhuman abilities (nothing absurd, just immune to realistic gunfire accuracy, bullets, and such). The other main protagonist whose point of view will be also part of, is Kotori Minami who is a scared and timid new Ranger recruit, forced to deal with the bullying from the Soldier Gays' wrath.

The Soldier Game Trio consisting of Eli Ayase, Umi Sonoda, and Maki Nishikino are main characters as well with their point of view and story happening with the main hero. Personality wise; the Soldier Gays will feel like a mix of being professional soldiers but with asshole and hormonal raging high school snob attitudes (acting like big shot elites). Frost will be a hardcore U.S. Army Ranger super soldier with a piss ass attitude clashing with the Soldier Gays as he leads and handle many missions between 1942 and journey will tread from North Africa (1942) to the final months of the war (1945)

There is a deep story between Frost and Eli Ayase (which will be explained later on). There is no need to actually play the games since you can find game playthroughs on YouTube. You can also listen on the game soundtracks to get a feel on the chapters depending on the missions, which gives it an exciting thrill ride while reading

Height measurements will be like Frost being 190 cm tall. Eli Ayase being 180 cm tall. Umi Sonoda being 183 cm tall. Maki Nishikino being 175 cm. Eli, Umi, and Maki act like bullies to new recruits, enlisted men, and some veteran soldiers. Frost is an aggressive agent and leader but he protects those that bullied/harassed by his own subordinates. Kotori Minami will be 169 cm, shorter than Maki but it fits her perfectly for her role as the timid, scared new Ranger recruit

Chapters will be based on the missions taken from both Allied Assault and Frontline, which includes D-Day and Market Garden and may include one special chapter (mission) that is from the original Medal of Honor game. But the story will be more than just simple war action. Drama and character in-depth history plays a big role for them

 **Word Count:** 4,400K words(derrrrrrrrp)

 **Note** : This will literally be quite a hurting ride due to some intense emotional drama and tension, especially between the Soldier Game Trio and the main character. Bear with me on this; this is a prologue before the first chapter comes in. The first chapter (mission) will be "Lighting the Torch", which is in where the town of Arzew, Algeria is and their missions is rescue two SAS agents (Nozomi and Nico) and destroy the coastal 88 batteries along with destroying some shit belonging to Rommel's famed Afrika Corps. Things that are bolded serve as description of a character or characters yelling in anger or such. Things in Italics is the character's thoughts

* * *

Since the end of the First World War also known as the Great War, mankind has been at peace for almost 20 years and people thought that the possibility of another world war was far from their minds or so to speak…

On September 1st, 1939, Nazi Germany invaded Poland, initiating the Second World War with Great Britain and France declaring war on them the following day. Between 1940-1941, the Nazi War Machine steamrolled through Western Europe, taking the entire continent including France under its tyrant rule, leaving Great Britain to stand alone against the might of the German war machine and now they have invaded Russia, bent on dominating them and the whole world. In Asia and the Pacific, Imperial Japan has taken parts of China and countries in Southeast Asia. On December 7th, 1941, the Japanese naval forces under the command of Admiral Isoroku Yamamoto launched a surprise attack on the U.S. Naval base at Pearl Harbor, crippling the American naval forces. However, this attack provoked the United States into entering the war. The United States declared war on Japan, with Germany and Italy declaring war on the U.S. America began its long journey to victory with Great Britain and the Soviet Union. They discussed their strategy on "beating Nazi Germany first" since it was one of the greater evils. The Allies made their first assault on mainland Europe with the Raid on Dieppe but it ended in disaster due to the fact that the Allies lack sufficient forces to make a firm foothold on the continent. So in order to establish a tight footing on Europe, the Allies must build up a massive invasion force that will make a firm foothold on the continent but it will take time for them to prepare such a massive force. While, they start to build up their forces for the imminent invasion, the Allies will make their first goal to eliminate Axis presence in the Mediterranean Sea and hit the soft underbelly of Europe prior to their big invasion. This will be the story of 10 soldiers who must fight to defeat the German War Machine and liberate Europe from Nazi tyranny and oppression; this is their story…

* * *

 **Name: Derek Felipe Westbrook**

 **Rank: Colonel (full)**

 **Nicknames: "Frost" due to his personality and attitude**

 **Nationality: American**

 **Race/Ethnicity: Hispanic (immigrant from Argentina)**

 **Date of Birth: August 31** **st** **, 1914(28 years old as of 1942)**

 **Status: Active**

 **Graduated with the highest honors from the prestigious Otonokizaka Academy and West Point Academy in 1938, just one year prior to the war in Europe with the rank of 1** **st** **Lieutenant then promoted immediate to Captain, went through intense basic training at Fort Benning, Georgia. He was assigned to the 34** **th** **"Red Bull" Infantry Division before he was handpicked and entered into the 1** **st** **Ranger Battalion. Entry to the O.S.S. was dated into log entry, which was December 10** **th** **, 1941, 3 days after the attack on Pearl Harbor. He is a super soldier who was injected with a special serum on October 14** **th** **, 1940, one year after the start of the war in Europe. Labeled as a very rare child prodigy, this candidate has been selected to be an O.S.S field agent for many upcoming missions and operations by the Allied Forces. He will be given the rank of Colonel to fit his current level of skill and education level. Application and new rank instated status: Approved**

 **Signed by,**

 **Maj. General Stanley Hargrove**

" _Good morning, Col. Westbrook; I am Major General Stanley Hargrove of the Office of Strategic Services, the O.S.S. You have been selected by us to become a field agent for upcoming operations and missions that the O.S.S. needs. Looking at your entire academic credentials and military training and experience as well as a bit of classified information that we managed to look at, we scouted and handpick you from a small list of candidate from our list to be a covert ops agent. We've also managed to select a small team of elite soldiers that fit your field agent status in the O.S.S., take great care of them because these soldiers are irreplaceable and one of a kind. Now then, let's get down to the business at hand. Right now, the Allies first drive in defeating the Germans is lying in this operation called Torch. Operation Torch is a joint U.S.-British amphibious assault in Axis-held North Africa of Morocco and Algeria, aimed to strike a blow at Rommel's Afrika Corps and remove their presence from North Africa. Your first big assignment for you and your elite team is to rescue two British SAS agents in the town of Arzew, Algeria. Two days, the British send out Major Nozomi Toujou and Lieutenant Nico Yazawa, whose mission were to destroy two 88mm coastal battery guns but for some reason, we lost all communications with them and the coastal guns are still intact and operational. So, we're sending you and your team with a Ranger Assault Force to sneak in the town and rescue the two agents before the Germans found out their identities and send them to Berlin for intense interrogation. You must find them and destroy those batteries guns before Operation Torch begins. Once the guns are knocked out of commission, you will signal the fleet using the lighthouse to begin Operation Torch. The mission will be lead by Captain Richard of the Ranger Assault Force that will escort you and your team into the town and free the agents. I wish you good luck, Colonel."_

* * *

 **10 miles of the town of Arzew, Algeria**

"Get everything all setup before we ship out, boys," Captain Richards tells some of the Rangers as they bring up the gear, weapons, and equipment while the others disposed of the dead German soldiers' body, stealing their uniforms and putting it them on.

"Is everything all set with the trucks and disguises?" Colonel Westbrook asked him.

"Everything should go off without a hitch or problem. The only problem we might have is the fucking checkpoints, especially for a place like Arzew that may have really tight security points."

"Well, that shouldn't be a problem for us as long as we stay low and not do anything irrational."

As they continue to talk about the mission, some unusual things are happening which caught Frost and Capt. Richard's attention.

"Who the fuck are you and what are you doing here? This is an elite mission for elite soldiers, not scaredy cat babies like you," a scowling voice is heard by the Rangers prepping themselves for the mission.

"State your name and rank, cadet."

"M-My name is… Kotori Minami… I-I am a Staff Sergeant and new recruit in the Rangers," the sweet yet scared voice tells her superior officer on whom she is. "Are you Ms. Nishikino by any chance?"

"That's First Lieutenant Nishikino to you, Sergeant Minami and **QUIT ACTING LIKE A DAMN BABY** ," Her tone of voice turned mean and nasty at the poor ash brown-hair girl who was quivering in fear and tries hard not to coward away from her superior looking at her.

Kotori feels scared by the tall red-hair girl's size and appearance that struck fear into her mind. Lieutenant Maki Nishikino was dressed in baggy shorts with knee-high boots coupled with what appears to be the G-1 flight jacket with a dark brown dress shirt and light brown tie and having her assault vest hanging out loose as a means to show off. She has a bit of a low side ponytail sticking out on the left side of her hair while wearing a garrison cap. The way Maki dressed was not even standard military regulation but no one cared at all, not even her superior. Kotori can even see a heart-shaped tattoo on the right side of neck as she scratches around there and what looks like to be a piercing on the left side of her eyebrows. To her, it's a scary thing to see someone like that as a professional soldier but no one absolutely cared or questioned the red-haired Lieutenant

"What? You're a U.S. Army Ranger? You're too weak and scrawny to be one. You should leave this unit and go back home since you're not fit to be a Ranger, more or less, being here in the Army looking all weak and scared to shit like a baby."

"What's going on here and what's with all the racket here," another intimidating voice called out.

Out comes another tall yet scary person looking on what the commotion is all about. She has blonde hair wrapped in a ponytail, she was taller than Lt. Nishikino and had the look of a foreigner, possibly Russian. She has few ear piercings on both her left and right ear with a nose piercing hanging on the right side of her nose with a small yet noticeable star-shape tattoo on the left side of her forehead. She also has one ring each on her left and right ring finger and she has something around her neck which appears to be a dog collar with her dog tags on them. Oddly enough, she almost wearing the same gear like Lieutenant Nishikino except without the flight jacket and sports on with her all-purpose service coat and has black women's stockings that covers her legs from being exposed and wears a skirt instead of shorts which was not combat appropriate but again, no one cared about it.

"Who are you and what's your rank, soldier?" She asked the scared girl

"I-I'm… uh… I…"she starts to stutter a bit

"Speak up and quit stuttering, it irritates me when people stutter like that over a simple question," the way she told her off like a ferocious wolf.

Kotori tries to muster all her strength to answer her superior officer the best she can.

"Her name is Kotori Minami and she's a Staff Sergeant."

Kotori is puzzled by calm yet another scary voice she heard who knew her name and rank without her trying to repeat herself. A tall blue-hair figure came from behind; she was the tallest of the three which caused Kotori to freeze in fear because she thinks the calm and quiet people are the worst one to fear from. The girl is wearing a standard U.S. Army M-1943 uniform jacket with dark brown pants coupled with a black military trench coat and sporting an unusual hat wear which appears to be a fedora hat, the kind that nasty mean gangsters wear. She also has what looks like an odd shaped arrow piercing on her right ear with another on her lips though barely noticeable.

"I'm Captain Umi Sonoda and the person who is asking you a question is Major Eli Ayase. Next time, answer her question in a timely manner or else things between you and her will get really ugly. You got that?"

"Y-Yes," Kotori tries so hard to hold her tears back. She staggers a bit and pulls out a folded up paper in which she hands it over to Major Ayase who snatches it from her hand to read the contents of it.

"So you're the new transfer soldier, huh? From General Minami, no less; the daughter of one of the great generals in the Allied Forces is a scaredy cat and wearing rags as well. Lieutenant Nishikino, take the sergeant and give her some better decent clothes for her to wear. Get her out of my sight."

"Yes, ma'am, come with me, scaredy baby."

"What the fuck here?" a gruff voice has called their attention.

"Are you idiots picking on new recruits again? How many fucking times do I have to tell you dumb fucks on quit scaring new recruits? It's pisses me off when I have to repeat myself like 50 times now on this."

"Relax, sir; we haven't done anything bad… yet that is," Maki says it with great sarcasm in her answer. She scratches her neck again where her tattoo is."

"Who's this with you and why she is scared out of her mind?"

Kotori looked at the man who is yelling at the trio of soldiers. He looked like some type of veteran soldier who was a towering juggernaut. He is sporting a standard U.S. Army Ranger uniform with everything down to the assault jacket and M7 gas mask bag strapped on his chest for some odd reason. His body build is like bulky and huge but from the way he behaves, he is not like the Trio who acted like bullies to her.

"You better have not because I will kick your fucking ass if I find out that you have so much as lay a finger on her and **QUIT FUCKING SCRATCHING YOUR NECK** ; you'll irritate it more by doing that and it won't go away, Jesus fucking Christ." Colonel Westbrook left with an angry look at them and returned back to Captain Richards and the other Rangers.

"Whatever, sir," Maki stills scratches her neck without a care in the world.

"Anyways, come with me, newbie."

"Uh… is it okay if Captain Sonoda would escort me instead?" the poor girl asked

"What the hell? You little scrawny twerp, I ought to teach you some resp-" her line gets interrupted by Captain Sonoda's intervention

"That's enough, Lieutenant. I'll escort her and handle it. This is General Minami's daughter after all. We can't mistreat her or anything, you got that?" Captain Sonoda intervened and takes Kotori to a big tent where they made their forward HQ. They both enter the tent and close the entrance to make sure no one can eavesdrop or accidentally see something unexpectedly.

"Here, take these clothes, it suits you much better than that Ranger baggy uniform and gear," Captain Sonoda hands Kotori a dark colored sailor fuku uniform outfit with knee-high boots, a pair of black leather gloves, and a harness strap to carry her ammo pouches and such.

 _I can't believe I'm with Captain Sonoda alone in this tent, maybe I should tell her my reason for asking her over Lieutenant Nishikino. This is my chance now._

"Uh, Captain Sonoda…"

"Yes, is there something you need?

"I need to tell you something and my reason in being here. It's important for you to know without the others to know about." Kotori explains her reason for transferring to this unit and such. "I'm here because I came for you; ever since you helped me that day during the attack on Pearl Harbor, I really wanted to thank you so much but you left to help fend off the enemy with your commanding officer who I thought looked familiar."

"Wait who? Major Ayase or is it…Colonel Westbrook?"

"The Colonel I was referring to," Kotori smiled a bit and teased her a bit

"Geez… well, it was an odd coincidence that he and I were visiting Pearl Harbor at the same day when the Japanese attacked it. Maybe or maybe not…"

"Coincidence or not, you saved me that day and you even gave me something to remember you by but…"

"But what… Sergeant Minami?"

"But from what happened today when I came in with the unit, my feelings for you feels a bit…. indifferent now because the Captain Sonoda who saved was a kind and caring person. The one standing in front of me is not the same…"

Umi suddenly stands up, grabs Kotori and pushes her into the corner of the tent, giving off a sense of fear to her heart. Her heart felt like something bad is going to happen because of the look in Umi's eyes towards her.

"The Captain Sonoda you knew then was not what you thought I was. This is the real me that is standing in front of you. If you don't like it, then get used to it because I will not cater to whatever you told me or how you feel towards me. This is who I am and nothing will make me change that." The fierce fire inside Umi was enough to make Kotori feel scared and realize her mistake in talking to Captain Sonoda. Umi storms out of the tent with anger in her eyes and goes where the assault force is preparing for the big raid on Arzew.

"Alright then, first team will be riding on the first truck. Second and third team will be on the second truck. Our "drivers" will get us to the first checkpoint and then to the next one and so forth; once we get through the checkpoints, we assault the compound and free the agents and any POWs that they have captured. We will then proceed in knocking out those guns and signal the fleet once the guns are permanently put out of commission. Any question or regards about the mission?"

No one asks or makes a comment on the mission plans after Captain Richard's briefing.

"Well then, I guess it's time now that we get moving since sunrise happens in a few hours. Let's get rolling, Rangers."

Kotori stands there wondering about the confrontation she experienced and other thoughts she felt going through her mind. Just as she is about to get herself ready to move out with the other soldiers, Colonel Westbrook comes up and asks her how is she feeling right now.

"How are you feeling, Sergeant? Is everything alright between you and my team?"

"Uh, yeah sure… everything is just fine now. A little bumpy start, that's all," she gives out a fake smile to hide her true feeling of being scared.

"Just so you know; I'm not an idiot. I know when someone is feeling hurt or afraid of something. I'll be honest here with you; I don't trust my team because of their "behavior" around people like you and those below their ranks. They think they are big shot elites in the U.S. Army and don't need the likes of rookies and inexperience soldiers like you weighting them down."

"I see now; is that why Captain Sonoda acts and behaves the way she does?"

"It's… that attitude… that pisses me off…."

Kotori feels a cold air breezing around her and looks to see that Colonel Westbrook has suddenly starts to glow white around his right arm and his right eye is glowing with a shine that looks so anger. The glow of it illuminating from his arm and eye makes it scary enough for her to trip and fall to the ground which causes him to snap out of his anger thought.

"Uh, holy shit. Did I go off strange to you or anything?" He helps her up from the ground.

"N-No, everything is alright. Thank you for helping me up…" her heart starts to beat hard yet she feels an unusual cold feeling from him.

"Well then, we should get going right now, we got a mission to start and it's going to be a tough one for the first time."

"Yeah"

"By the way, call me "Frost" since many soldiers have given me that nickname due to my cool and frosty attitude and behavior in the heat of battle."

"Okay, sir. I'll try to remember that."

With all that is said, they gathered their weapons and gear and mount on the trucks with the other soldiers to their destination point.

"Hey listen, no matter what happens we're going to make it back alive. I promise you this," Frost comforts Kotori as a reassuring way to calm her nerves down. She nods slowly and puts up a smile. She takes one look up at the sky to see the wonderful stars from above and wonders what lies in store for them when they get to the destination point which will determine their fate once they get there.

* * *

 _This ends the prologue for Soldiers of Honor._

 _This fanfic AU was inspired by a certain great fanfic AU I read for a while called "Frontline-Hearts" by Lieutenant Bird. I was surprised by the current progress of the story and characters used in the AU._

 _This re-sparked an old fanfic idea I had long time ago for a WWII type AU which was to use the WWII Medal of Honor series as the story plot as its own AU universe hence the name, Soldiers of Honor. The main character is a unique type of super soldier which makes him immune to the realism physics of ballistic weapons and such while at the same time, he can manipulate the cold air and ice when he goes on a rampage against the mightiest of enemies. The Soldier Game Trio is a bit retro and edgy in terms of the clothes they wear and accessories on their face and body (piercings and such); while it does feel out of place a bit but I think it makes it stand out a bit from the traditional WWII aspects (especially since my main character is a super soldier which is outrageous already). Kotori serves as the softer side of the story as she is new and scared by the horrors of war but she is doing this to end it all and live in peace. Kotori's original uniform and gear was a standard WWII U.S. Army Ranger gear but it didn't suit her right so she changed into some more comfortable and cute. Also, I want to apologize for the lack of update on my previous AU I was working, "GhostsAlphaTeam"; sadly, the AU is suspended infinitely and will be replaced with a better and polished version with a different name but will sorta feel the same. I would appreciate some feedback in order to see where I can improve at and such. Thank you very much_

 _P.S. Frost, Umi, and Kotori are survivors and veterans from the attack on Pearl Harbor which could be either an odd coincidence or a twist of fate for them for them to all are here._


End file.
